InuYasha Wiki:Daimyō-kai/Log/2013 May 10
10:10 Super ShmevanDaimyō-kai! Daimyō-kai! Daimyō-kai! Welcome to the InuYasha chat 10:18 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsKonbanwa. 10:19 Super ShmevanHello there 10:20 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsEarly bird gets the worm, eh? 10:21 Super ShmevanI guess so, it looked like Banryū was in here for a while but he's gone now 10:21 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsOh. I hope he didn't get confused about the times... HalberdBanryu has joined the chat. 10:22 Super ShmevanOoh speak of the devil 10:23 HalberdBanryuYo. Fashionably Late. 10:23 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsI wonder if the times chart takes daylight saving time into account... Hi HB. What do you like to be called, btw? Halberd? Banryu? 10:24 HalberdBanryuWhat's up guys? 10:24 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsWho's fashionably late? 10:24 HalberdBanryuI meant I was. I think I'm late, I thought. o.o 10:25 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsNah. We don't officially start for another 6 minutes. 10:25 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts *five minutes 10:25 Super ShmevanOh really? 10:25 Super Shmevan I was so early 10:25 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts...yeah. What time did you guys think we started? 10:25 Super Shmevan9 pm, my time 10:26 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsHow long ago was that? 10:26 Super Shmevan26 minutes, heh 10:26 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsOh. Well, not that early. Sango 珊瑚 has joined the chat. 10:26 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsWe'll give Ryoga a little while longer. Sango!! You made it! 10:26 HalberdBanryuGod this chat is ticky. 10:27 Super ShmevanHello! 10:27 Super Shmevan ticky? 10:27 Sango 珊瑚Hello, everyone. :3 10:27 Super Shmevan 10:28 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsTick tock goes the clock. A few more minutes. 10:28 Sango 珊瑚I bet still have some guys haven't attend yet. 10:28 Super ShmevanYep, I bet Ryoga will be here 10:28 Sango 珊瑚Still have 2 minutes. :v 10:29 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsHe signed up to attend. So, unless he got confused about the times...I think I may have set the time an hour too early... 10:29 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Daylight savings time and all that... 10:30 Sango 珊瑚Perhaps... 10:30 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsHB, I still don't know what to call you... 10:31 HalberdBanryu-_- This chat and my laptop seem to hate eachother. 10:31 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts*pokes HalberdBanryu* 10:31 HalberdBanryuCan people see this message? 10:31 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsYes. 10:31 HalberdBanryu... How weird. 10:32 HalberdBanryu It's like I have to send something Twice for people to see it. 10:32 HalberdBanryu Fff 10:32 Super ShmevanWeird... 10:32 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsHuh. Halberd, should I just call you Halberd, then? 10:32 HalberdBanryuOh, I think I know, the chat just takes forever for the messages to show up... At least for me. BLARG. TECHNOLOGY. >:C 10:32 Sango 珊瑚Mine is no problem unless the broadband disturbs the line. o.o 10:32 Sango 珊瑚 LOL. XD 10:32 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsOr Ban-chan? 10:33 Super ShmevanI think he likes Banryū, but I could be wrong 10:33 Super Shmevan He could have lied :o 10:33 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsI like Ban-chan. 10:33 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts .-. 10:34 Super ShmevanJust call him Ban-chan then. You da boss 10:34 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsLol, no I'm not. Sango is. 10:34 Super ShmevanOh my 10:34 Sango 珊瑚X333333 HalberdBanryu has left the chat. HalberdBanryu has joined the chat. 10:35 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsSo, I guess we'll give Ryoga a few more minutes to show up, but we can start with the first issue just to get things moving. How does that sound to everyone? 10:36 Super ShmevanSounds good to me 10:36 HalberdBanryuI Think I just fixed my connection problem. And if I didn't, the internet will know my wrath as I exact my vengeance. 10:36 Sango 珊瑚I agree. 10:36 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsLol. 10:36 Super ShmevanHaha 10:36 HalberdBanryuAnd I like just being called Banryu. Ban-chan works too. 10:37 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsK, so my first agenda point was the Infant-Hakudoshi continuum, and what that basically is would be the question of when does Hakudoshi truly begin? 10:37 HalberdBanryuThe actual character? 10:37 Super ShmevanHm, like, when he was actually born? 10:38 HalberdBanryuWhen the Infant got split in half...? 10:38 Super ShmevanI always thought it was after that priest cut the Infant in half, and Kagura was given one of the halves 10:38 Super Shmevan And her half was Hakudoshi 10:39 Sango 珊瑚Indeed. :v 10:39 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsIs Hakudoshi born as the Infant and then splits off? Or is Hakudoshi "born" only when he splits off. 10:39 HalberdBanryuChapter 293 10:39 Sango 珊瑚Hakudoshi is a part of the Infant's body. 10:39 Sango 珊瑚 Hakudoshi "born" only when he splits off. 10:40 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsBecause Hakudoshi used to be a part of the Infant, but would the character's article have to include the Infant's bio information up until he splits off, because technically that was him too? 10:40 HalberdBanryuBanryu answers all. Hakudoshi is special because he is the only incarnation not born Directly from naraku. He is an offspring of the Infant, kind of like a bastard child. The incarnation of an incarnation. 10:41 HalberdBanryu I don't think it has to include the infant. Just that he is a split part of him. The half that was entrusted to Kagura. 10:42 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsWhat does everyone else think? 10:42 Super ShmevanYeah, I don't think that the Infant's bio up until Hakudoshi's birth should be included in Hakudoshi's article 10:42 Sango 珊瑚I wonder was it a part of Naraku's evil plan... 10:43 Super ShmevanWho knows, Kanna did say that it was meant to happen 10:43 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsIn the Japanese she says "Perhaps it will work out better this way", I think. So maybe it wasn't planned. 10:44 Sango 珊瑚Both of their personalities almost the same. 10:44 HalberdBanryuPretty much. 10:44 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsBut Hakudoshi isn't "new" per se when he splits off. He has the Infant's memories and you could look at his earlier stage as sort of being his "childhood", before he "grew up". 10:44 Sango 珊瑚Once I read that chapter in Chinese, but I totally forgot what did Kanna said to Kagura when she took half of the Infant's body. 10:45 HalberdBanryuThey're kind of the same person, just cut in 2. Hakudoshi is the body, an empty shell, while the infant is the heart, Naraku's heart. Yeah? 10:45 Sango 珊瑚Yeah, Naraku's heart. :v 10:45 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsYeah. But do we include the infant's bio information up until the split-off point in Hakudoshi's article? Or treat them like they're totally different and Hakudoshi originates from the Infant? 10:46 Sango 珊瑚It should be included some, some main points. :v 10:46 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsRather than Hakudoshi originates from Naraku and is just the Infant's lost half. 10:46 HalberdBanryuHakudoshi comes from the infant. I think SOME info is necessary, just not everything. Glaze over it... 10:47 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsI'm still leaning towards Hakudoshi coming from Naraku. Hakudoshi considers himself the "original", even though the Infant is the real heart. So is it more he is an extension of the Infant, or a totally new incarnation that only thinks he's a part of the Infant? 10:48 HalberdBanryuThe manga explicitly states that Hakudoshi feels separate from Naraku because he was born from Akago, not Naraku. 10:48 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsReally? What chapter is that from? 10:49 HalberdBanryuAnd that's why he sides with the Infant and Moryomaru. I can try and find it now if you like:3 10:49 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsMy thinking was if you cut an orange in half and then it grew into a new orange, part of the second orange still came from the same tree... 10:49 Sango 珊瑚Nice imagination... XD 10:50 Sango 珊瑚 But oranges don't have brains. 10:50 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts>_< Yeah, but it's just a metaphor. 10:50 Super ShmevanYeah, I see what you're saying. The Infant was a part of Naraku, and Hakudoshi came from the Infant, so he certainly is related to Naraku 10:50 Super Shmevan But I like what Banryu said earlier how Hakudoshi is kind of an incarnation of an incarnation 10:51 HalberdBanryuVol. 37, Hakudoshi says he does what the infant tells him because he was born from it. And supplanting Naraku with moryomaru, blahblahblah 10:51 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsOh, well if he considers himself separate, I guess that's that. Do you know the chapter? 10:51 HalberdBanryuWell yeah, in the manga he says "I am Naraku's bastard child", since he's the only one not born directly from his flesh. But from the flesh of another incarnation. 10:51 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsWeird. 10:52 HalberdBanryuScroll 10 of Vol 37 "Kagura's Decision" 10:52 HalberdBanryu Not sure exact Number. o3o 10:52 Sango 珊瑚There's one thing I'm sure, since Hakudoshi born from a part of the Infant, and he feels that he's more the real one compared to Naraku who doesn't longer carried his heart. 10:53 HalberdBanryuAnd when he says he's the original, I'm sure he means he & the infant, since Hakudoshi is hollow anyway. 10:54 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsBut Kagura says that Hakudoshi and the Infant were originally the same being... 10:54 Sango 珊瑚Same being, but 2 minds. O.o 10:55 HalberdBanryuBut Hakudoshi and Akago prove to be telepathic sometimes even. 10:55 HalberdBanryu Idk what to suggest. It could go either way, honestly. He's born of Akago but technically still part of Naraku. 10:55 Super ShmevanThey were originally the same being, weren't they? They were the result of the first Infant being cut in half 10:57 HalberdBanryuI would just say on Hakudoshi's page that the Infant was cut in half, and thus Hakudoshi was born out of one of the halves. The empty one, while the other one has Naraku's heart, etc 10:58 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsI see how it would be confusing to include Infant information in the bio of Hakudoshi, so I guess we'll just have to approach it carefully. 10:58 HalberdBanryuIt's like putting Onigumo on Naraku. It's all just a cycle. No need to put a lot of info, that's what the other character page is for. 10:59 Super ShmevanSame with Muso 10:59 HalberdBanryuShippo was born of Naraku. All his unnecessary annoying parts 10:59 Sango 珊瑚If there was an aid from InuYasha Profiles, that would be very good. 11:00 HalberdBanryuI don't have that, unfortunately. It'd be nice to have lol 11:00 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsWell, I think that's different, since Naraku had a distinct birth moment, but I see where you guys are coming from. So, agenda item 2 is the Final Act continuity. Most people who visit the site watch the anime, not read the manga. So I'm worried which information to use on our articles from the manga, because, particularly with the Final Act, a lot of it is so radically different from the anime. 11:01 Sango 珊瑚I saw somebody uploaded the pages at Chinese website. But I didn't read them in whole. >< Too many. Final Act is very different from the manga version. 11:02 Super ShmevanReally? I haven't read any of the manga 11:02 HalberdBanryuNot a lot different, really... Just some of the stuff at the end, actually. Like seeing Midoriko stop fighting, Koga & Ayame getting married, and the kiss, and More epilogue stuff. 11:02 Super ShmevanIs there a lot in the anime of Final Act that isn't in the manga? 11:02 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsYeah, not added per se, but changed. 11:02 HalberdBanryuJust more Epilogue because the Manga is done like *snap* with little epilogue or anything. Like yay, we wished away the jewel DA END 11:03 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsLike Sesshomaru's fight with Moryomaru in the anime is actually an amalgamation of two separate fights that happened at different times in the manga. 11:03 Sango 珊瑚Well, guys, I'm not sure whether it's accurate or not about why the Final Act ended up like this... 11:04 HalberdBanryuBecause there's only so much Animation budget for 26 episodes. T_T 11:04 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsIn the manga, Moryomaru absorbing Meioju took an entire mini-arc in the manga, and Sesshomaru and Kikyo and Inuyasha all fought him over it. Also, in the manga, the Tessaiga absorbs Kinka, whereas in the anime, Moryomaru gets both Kinka and Ginka. 11:05 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts In the anime, absorbing Meioju took like 20 seconds, if that. XD 11:05 HalberdBanryuYeah, but Inuyasha uses the Kinka power ONCE after that. Pretty useless. 11:06 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsMaybe, I can see why they would have wanted to simplify it, but the changes they made are pretty major. They weren't just cutting things out or adding things in, they were actually *changing* it, lol. It all ends the same way, though. Naraku dies. XD 11:06 HalberdBanryuThere are all sorts of other anime things, like Tsubaki is done after Kagome reflects her curse in the Manga, in the anime we get the giant chibi Inuyasha and Kagome and the 2 stupid priestesses who Miroku tries to get with, the ogre in the tower and all that stuff. So what's canon? >_> 11:06 Sango 珊瑚During the time that Rumiko created the manga, she met another mangaka who was the creator of Detective Conan. A lot of fans who before loved InuYasha series were going to the side of Detective Conan, caused Rumiko worked hard on her InuYasha manga. When she knew she couldn't make up where the animators animated her works, at year 2004 she stopped the anime series, and then she fell sick. :\ 11:07 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsAnything that doesn't contradict the manga is canon, under our current canon policy, but that would mean much of the Final Act anime is unusable. 11:08 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Oh no! That's so sad, Sango. I don't know that much about Rumiko Takahashi. 11:08 Sango 珊瑚When Rumiko managed to finish the manga, she tried to call the animators reanimated the InuYasha series, and the story was cut into this. 11:08 HalberdBanryuThen have a character page. Dot Dot Dot "In the Final Act, this character does blahblahblah, instead of blablabla. Etc 11:08 Super ShmevanHm, couldn't we say that there is manga canon, which obviously is the highest canon, and then anime canon, which just covers all of the events that happened in the anime? Ryoga04 has joined the chat. 11:09 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsYeah, that's why we have manga vs. anime differences. It's just usually they aren't this big. The closest I've had to deal with thus far is Hiten punching through the Vixen's face rather than incinerating her... 11:09 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Hi, Ryoga! 11:09 Sango 珊瑚It was because lesser get attraction from the fans who loved InuYasha series, so they tried to finish the story "like that". 11:09 Sango 珊瑚 I saw Ryoga-kun! >< 11:09 Super ShmevanHey Ryoga! 11:09 Sango 珊瑚Hello! 11:09 HalberdBanryuHello Ryoga. 11:10 Ryoga04Gomennasai, minna san! I'm really sorry for being late 11:10 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsNo problem. We were talking about how to reconcile the Final Act discrepancies between the anime and manga. 11:10 Super ShmevanDon't worry about it, but you are tardy, sir 11:11 Sango 珊瑚Don't worry!:) 11:11 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsBefore that, we were wondering if Hakudoshi was born from the Infant, or whether or not he was actually a part of the Infant and so should be considered the Infant before he split off. 11:12 HalberdBanryuWhen you put it like that Suzaku the answer is both. >_> 11:12 Ryoga04Got caught up in something else. Anyways, Hakudoshi was born from the Infant, right? 11:12 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsMaybe. Maybe not? 11:13 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Unless Hakudoshi *is* the Infant, but then splits off. 11:13 Sango 珊瑚Physically born from the Infant. + 11:13 HalberdBanryuHe was born from the infant and is his own separate entity, but Hakudoshi retains the memories of the infant as well as sharing a psychological bond with him. 11:14 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsImagine if someone split you in half and then that half turned into Hakuryoga. Wasn't Hakuryoga originally just Ryoga? Or was Hakuryoga born from Ryoga? 11:15 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts The essential question I think is this: Are the Infant and Hakudoshi two halves of the same whole? Or is Hakudoshi an "incarnation" of the Infant? 11:16 HalberdBanryuBoth... >_> 11:16 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsHow can it be both??? @_@ 11:16 HalberdBanryuBecause they have both characteristics, somehow. 11:16 Sango 珊瑚X"D 11:16 Ryoga04They're halves of the same entity 11:17 HalberdBanryuHe WAS born from Hakudoshi, he even states it, but they also act like halves, so... 11:17 Super ShmevanI'd say they are two halves of the same whole; technically I think you could say that Hakudoshi is an incarnation of the Infant but not in the same way that Kagura is an incarnation of Naraku 11:17 HalberdBanryu*Akago 11:17 Super ShmevanThe infant didn't consciously create Hakudoshi, at least I don't think, Hakudoshi was just born when the Infant was cut in half 11:18 Ryoga04It's like when we cut an apple into two, not symmetric halves. One half may contain the seeds, other might not. They're still halves of the same apple! Who agrees with me? 11:18 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsIf Hakudoshi is an incarnation of the Infant, then Hakudoshi does not exist before the split. But, if he is just a half, then Hakudoshi existed since Mt. Hakurei, but didn't call himself Hakudoshi until after the split. This is why I call it the "Infant-Hakudoshi continuum", because it's an important question about where the timeline of events for Hakudoshi's life begins. 11:18 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Lol, Ryoga! XD I used an orange metaphor earlier... 11:19 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Does that mean we're comparing apples to oranges? (disappointed) 11:19 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts (disappointed) 11:19 Super ShmevanOh wow, when you put it that way.. 11:19 HalberdBanryuWell he wasn't "Hakudoshi" until the split. He was just Akago. That makes them separate entities. But they're also halves. 11:19 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsBah! Do we not have the (disappointed) emoticon? 11:19 HalberdBanryuSO IT IS BOTH 11:19 Ryoga04Yes, he did not exist before the split (atleast imo). Apples are tastier than oranges, I am allergic to certain oranges. 11:20 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts(ಠ_ಠ) 11:20 HalberdBanryuSon, I am disappoint. 11:20 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts^Oh, well, it's supposed to look like that... 11:21 Super Shmevan 11:21 Super Shmevan 11:21 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsAnyway, I'm just going to assume we can't really reach a consensus. I'll just be light with the Infant details in Hakudoshi's article. 11:22 HalberdBanryuThat'll do. ^_^ 11:22 Ryoga04Okay 11:22 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsNow, back to the Final Act continuity issue...do we throw out all anime details that contradict the manga? (Which is a lot) 11:22 Super ShmevanYeah, good plan. It could get confusing 11:23 Sango 珊瑚Isn't that section "Manga vs Anime" can contain some anime details? 11:23 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsYes. 11:23 Sango 珊瑚Of course not in history section. 11:23 Super ShmevanI don't think so, I think we could just make notes on the articles of the differences between the manga and anime. Because if we just remove portions of the anime articles we might remove important plot points that occurred in the episode 11:23 HalberdBanryuI think not. There should just be a "Differences between Manga & Anime" section. It really wouldn't get too hairy. Maybe for a few instances, but otherwise it wouldn't get out of hand. Ryoga04 has left the chat. 11:24 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsI was just worried that if we relied solely on the manga, images would be harder to include and people who don't read the manga or aren't as familiar with it might be confused. 11:24 HalberdBanryuReally barely anything changes. The overall arc is the same. Minor detours aren't as big a deal. 11:24 Super ShmevanI think it should be pretty simple to differentiate from the manga and anime 11:25 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts@Super Shmevan, the anime articles would be untouched. Only character articles and things of that nature would be affected. 11:25 Sango 珊瑚If we detailed too much in history section, the problem would rise up. :\ 11:25 Super ShmevanOhh, I gotcha 11:25 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsBanryu, there are entire battles between the main characters that are altered in the anime! How Sesshomaru and Byakuya meet are totally different! :O 11:26 Super ShmevanWell yeah, most character articles have "manga vs anime" sections 11:26 HalberdBanryuBut I mean, information that has no CONFLICT. Like, the Manga never shows us flashbacks of Child Inuyasha running from demons. That doesn't make the information wrong, or mean we shouldn't include that in the article. We just got the info in another way. Ryoga04 has joined the chat. 11:27 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsYes, I'm just talking about Final Act differences. 11:27 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Things that exist solely in the manga or solely in the anime that don't contradict the other aren't anything to worry about. 11:27 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts That's why everything in the movies is canon on this site. 11:28 HalberdBanryuThen the decision must be made; On character pages, Manga or Anime must rule, and more detail be put into the Manga Chapter/Episode Page that doesn't get 1st pick. 11:28 Ryoga04There are a few manga only characters as well, who do not appear in the Final Act. 11:28 HalberdBanryuLike the Mosquito man. :3 11:29 HalberdBanryu Which IDK if we even have a page for him. 11:29 Sango 珊瑚Hmmmm... =~= 11:29 HalberdBanryuYes we do, okay. lol 11:29 Ryoga04We could add a hatnote saying something like "The events are based on the anime. For more information, see the Chapter page". 11:29 HalberdBanryuYes. 11:29 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsManga is technically the real thing, so we should give that more precedence, but in a recent poll, 89% of our visitors said that they got to Inuyasha through the anime, not the manga. So if they read Moryomaru's article and see all the weird crazy stuff that happened in the manga, they'd be like "What the heck is this?!" 11:29 HalberdBanryuI 2nd Ryoga's suggestion. 11:30 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsI like the mosquito man. 11:30 HalberdBanryuI like him too. He wasn't in the final act D: 11:30 Ryoga04Or, we could do create two sections, Manga history and Anime history, which I think is not very useful. 11:30 Super ShmevanMosquito man? 11:30 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsYes, I've done stuff like that on other sites with alternate endings, and it gets very confusing... 11:31 HalberdBanryuThat would be convoluted, a lot of repetion. 11:31 HalberdBanryu repetition* 11:31 HalberdBanryu Shme: Medicine demon 11:31 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsChapter 357, Super Shmevan. 11:31 Ryoga04Nikosen as well =) 11:31 Ryoga04 Nikosen 11:31 Super ShmevanLolz, I was literally just on that page Banryu 11:31 HalberdBanryuOh yeah. But that was a good choice to leave him out. Nikosen was... boring lol 11:32 Ryoga04A manga filler 11:32 Sango 珊瑚A monk becomes a yokai. :v 11:32 Super ShmevanWhat about.. Ne no Kubi! 11:32 Super Shmevan I know him 11:32 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsLol, yeah, "manga filler." 11:32 HalberdBanryuYeah, but he's AFTER final act. So... 11:32 HalberdBanryu Final FINAL act 11:32 Super ShmevanHe hardly exists 11:34 Ryoga04He's just a manga character, just like Nikosen and Mosquito demon. His page would be treated the same way as the two's. 11:34 Sango 珊瑚Ne no Kubi existed after the InuYasha manga series was over. 11:34 HalberdBanryuKagome just gave away the last of our Ninja snacks!! 11:35 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsSo, the canon policy says manga comes first. I think there's something to be said for creating two different sections, but giving priority to the anime with just the Final Act is a little arbitrary. There are so many differences, I'd almost think the Manga vs. Anime differences section would need to be written as prose... 11:36 Ryoga04That's where arcs become useful 11:36 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsOr just split into two different history sections, though I understand Banryu considering that unaesthetic... 11:36 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts "Arcs"? How so? 11:36 HalberdBanryuYeah, but I can only think of 2 arcs in the whole series. 11:36 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsWell, Serena and I were working on separating the entire series into arcs. 11:36 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts But that was like a year ago... :Y 11:37 HalberdBanryuSeason 1-3 area is off the walls Koga-Sesshomaru-Kagura-Tenseiga-Demon Inuyasha-Tsubkai-Red Tessaiga- All over the place. 11:37 HalberdBanryu Mt. Hakurei & Border to the afterlife are the only ones I can really think of. And maybe the final battle/epilogue, I guess. 11:38 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsI'd have to find our list, but it was comprehensive. 11:38 Super ShmevanThe Band of Seven arc, too 11:38 HalberdBanryuFalls under Mt. Hakurei, I would think D: 11:38 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsThat would be the same as Mt. Hakurei arc. 11:38 Super ShmevanOh yeah 11:38 Super Shmevan Oops 11:38 HalberdBanryu:3 But I like that name better ;3 11:38 Ryoga04Arcs usually deal with the manga events. The battles and encounters can be described in detail and we don't have to worry about leaving out any details! 11:39 Sango 珊瑚Exactly. :v 11:39 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsSo, Ryoga, you're saying we leave out details in character articles, to avoid discrepancies? 11:39 Super ShmevanMaybe the first arc could simply be called the Inuyasha arc, since it kind of introduces the series 11:39 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsAnd put the details in arc articles. 11:39 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts *? 11:40 HalberdBanryuAnyway. I mostly just write the chapter pages, so whatever we decide with the continuity dilemma is cool with me. And Shme, that's like the first 12 volumes, like 1/5 of the series. A huge arc lol 11:41 Super ShmevanYeah I guess you're right D: 11:42 HalberdBanryuLast of the 12 main characters doesn't get introduced until Volume 14. So... D: Long arc 11:42 Ryoga04Exactly, Suzaku. And writing the synopsis for a 12 volume arc would wear you out. Splitting the arc into sub-arcs is an option, I guess. 11:42 HalberdBanryuWell, just refer to the Manga chapters for the synopsis. 11:42 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsGuys, I was going to leave in twenty minutes anyway, but it seems like circumstances have arisen that will force me to leave even earlier. Would it be okay to finish the rest tomorrow, same time? 11:42 HalberdBanryuSure :3 11:43 Super ShmevanYeah man 11:43 Sango 珊瑚It's okay for me, unless there's a necessary thing that I need to move on. :v 11:43 HalberdBanryuReal quick, Suzaku, may I re-write chapter 1? Big job, but I want to reorganize it. 11:44 Ryoga04Sorry buddy, I won't be available tomorrow. As I told you, I have exams coming up and I haven't touched my books, lol. Why don't you guys discuss the issues excluding mine? We'll have another meeting some other time. 11:44 Super ShmevanToo bad 11:44 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsNo problem, Banryu. I've never even seen it, so I have no special attachment to whatever is there. Okay, Ryoga. That's a shame. Let me know when your exams are over, and we can have another meeting to finish up the agenda. 11:46 Ryoga04 Well then, I guess I should be leaving as well. Good night to Banryu, Evan, and Suzaku. See you later. Bye Sango-chan. 11:46 HalberdBanryuWell I needn't be involved much anyway, other than being the Manga Guru, ha cha cha cha. Later guys 11:46 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsGoodnight to everyone who is leaving. 11:46 Super ShmevanGoodnight everyone 11:46 Super Shmevan It's been a good little chat, heh 11:47 Sango 珊瑚Minna, oyasumi! :3 11:47 Ryoga04Sayonara! 11:47 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsRyoga, can I PM you real quick? Ryoga04 has left the chat. 11:47 Suzaku of the Four Saint BeastsI guess not... 11:47 HalberdBanryuAnyway. I'm off to write chapters now. >:3 Sango 珊瑚 has left the chat. 11:47 HalberdBanryuLaterz. HalberdBanryu has left the chat.